


Karasuno Members as Loona Solo Songs

by MariahLacey42



Category: Haikyuu!!, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Headcanon, i wrote this in one sitting, idk - Freeform, is this too niche?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariahLacey42/pseuds/MariahLacey42
Summary: My thoughts on what Loona solo songs represent each of the 12 members of the Karasuno team!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	Karasuno Members as Loona Solo Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I got a random burst of inspiration to write this and didn’t come up for air until I was done. Many of these could be switched around, but these are my own impressions!
> 
> This isn't similar to my normal content and I doubt all do more things in this style, but I felt compelled to share it anyway

  * Sawamura Daichi-Let Me In
    * I had a hard time matching Daichi’s vibe to any of the Loona songs, but the comparisons with Daichi being captain and Haseul being leader are just too good to pass up
    * Plus, this song has a contemplative and serious air, which matches up with Daichi
    * Daichi definitely has a good singing voice
  * Sugawara Koushi-Vivid
    * The bubbly yet down to earth vibes of vivid just read like Suga to me. 
    * Suga may be somewhat of a ‘team mom’ but he’s also a prankster and isn’t afraid of tough teasing love, and I see that encapsulated in this song
    * Plus Heejin is so important to Loona as the center, and Suga is similarly important to the team, with his plays and the way he keeps the team together
  * Azumane Asahi-Kiss Later
    * Okay, hear me out
    * I was torn between this and EDILY for him because shy nervous performer Asahi lives in my mind rent-free. 
    * But I think Asahi would be the one to try and move slower in a relationship and save the kissing until he was totally comfortable with it
    * Kiss Later is so cutesy and powerful at the same time and I think that shows in Asahi
    * I wasn't sure if any of the Karasuno members would fit well with Kiss Later, but Asahi feels the closest to me
  * Nishinoya Yuu-Love Cherry Motion
    * Nishinoya the ray of sunshine that he is
    * Plus, Noya is the secret weapon of Karasuno while Choerry is the hidden ace of Loona
    * Happy go lucky Noya off the court=happy and peppy verses/chorus
    * Intense Noya during matches=intense breakdown sections
  * Tanaka Ryuunosuke-Singing in the Rain
    * Rapper Tanaka(Plus he had blonde hair when he was younger)
    * The in your face EDM drop just reminds me of Tanaka, with all of his bombastic energy
    * Plus the unrelenting pace of the song reminds me of the way he never gives up or lets people get in his head
  * Ennoshita Chikara-Eclipse
    * Hear me out part 2
    * Ennoshita is the second captain after Daichi and Lip is leader line and acted as leader when Haseul was on hiatus
    * However, he is a no-nonsense leader who is both caring and unyielding, and that is mirrored in Eclipse and its simultaneous sensuality and brashness
  * Kinoshita Hisashi-Around you
    * Kinoshita has been a bench player for so long, just now learning how to fend for himself as a pinch server
    * Around you is about not being noticed by the person you love (this is evident in the MV as well) while Kinoshita is working hard and feels like his efforts are not being noticed
    * Ngl this choice made me sad, but it was one of the first ones I was sure of
    * But also, I totally can see Kinoshita having a super soft and pretty voice like Hyunjin
  * Narita Kazuhito-Every Day I Love You
    * I had a really hard time placing him because he hasn’t gotten focus in the anime and his vibe is kind of hard to identify
    * I do, however, get some sort of retro anime vibes from his character design for reasons that I can’t quite place, so the soft retro song EDILY fits
    * Daichi rap feature...I am looking respectfully
    * Plus the fact that he may not be as overwhelmingly talented as the rest of the team but he still has an undeniable role and the team wouldn’t be the same without me reminds me of Vivi
  * Kageyama Tobio-New
    * Number 9, tall with dark hair, athletically gifted
    * Kageyama really is starting over with Karasuno, a new life compared to his middle school volleyball career
    * But also, Yves role in loonaverse as the instigator of sin and leaving Eden...king of the court vibes
    * He would also fit the MV aesthetic super well
  * Hinata Shoyo-Heart Attack
    * Number 10, shorter with a sunshine personality, orange color (Chuu’s color is peach)
    * I saw someone compare Kageyama and Hinata to Yves and Chuu and I haven’t been the same since
    * Hinata is a ball of energy who has unexpected power, just like Chuu who has unexpected vocal power in her tiny body and cute face. 
    * Chuu hits high notes, Hinata jumps high
  * Yamaguchi Tadashi-One & Only
    * I do not take criticism on this one
    * Yamaguchi soft rapping ;-;
    * Yamaguchi singing about learning to love himself and pave his own path just like how he learned to be proud of his skills and be comfortable in his role as a pinch server
    * Plus, Gowon is the one in YYXY that cares the most for and tries to wait for Olivia Hye(Tsukki), and that hurts my heart
  * Tsukishima Kei-Egoist
    * Tsukki singing about learning to love himself mirroring his character arc learning to love volleyball and forgive his brother at least a little bit
    * Plus, Egoist’s MV is about being betrayed and the anger that follows and so much of Tsukki’s story is based around the betrayal from his brother.
    * This boy has at least a bit of anger in him to cause the salt
    * Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as Gowon and Olivia Hye gives me immense amounts of serotonin



**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Mera on youtube for changing my life with her KageHina Chuuves comparison.
> 
> Let me know what you think of my choices, or put your own in a comment!


End file.
